Tou-chan
by cygnus jenessia
Summary: Sakura tak pernah menyangka dia akan seperti ini, terjun ke jurang neraka yang terlanjur dipilihnya. Gelap dan penuh dengan derita. Ia buta, tak tahu harus apa. Ia butuh bantuan untuk menghadapi semua ini, saat itulah tangannya digenggam oleh orang itu. Orang yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, " Tou-chan...?"
1. Chapter 1

Halooooo...

Saya baru di fandom Naruto, dan saya mau mencoba peruntungan saya disini , hehehe..

Saya tahu kalau fic ini tdk sempurna, jadi untuk segala kesalahan itu saya minta maaf.

**Warning : gaje , ooc , typos , rated m , incest**

#gak pinter bikin beginian

Jadi saya sudah memperingatkan adanya ketidakbaikan dalam fanfic ini jika anda tetap bersikeras membaca, author tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala yang terjadi.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sakura sama tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah laki – laki itu mengambil semua darinya...cinta, hati, senyum dan tubuhnya.

Yang ia tahu laki – laki itu kini tengah bergerak gelisah di atas tubuh telanjangnya...

"Sakura – chan" desah laki – laki itu,

NAMIKAZE NARUTO

Sakura memejamkan bola matanya sebisa mungkin menahan desahan agar tak keluar dari mulutnya, tangan Sakura mencengkeram kuat seprai berwarna krem di kamarnya. Mulutnya megap – megap karena tak kuat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun selain rintihan, Naruto terus mendorong diri memasuki tubuh Sakura,

Terus. Terus. Memaksa.

" –chan... Tou...e..ahh chan, " tangan Sakura beralih ke punggung telanjang Naruto, mencakarnya dengan buas hingga meninggalkan goresan merah yang memanjang.

" Ah...ku ...tidak...ku...aht."

Naruto tahu, Sakura sudah diambang batas. Tubuhnya berpeluh, nafasnya tersengal – sengal dan ia tidak bisa melakukan gerakan lain kecuali mendesah ataupun mencakar tubuh kekar Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, dia belum mencapai puncaknya. Naruto itu laki – laki dewasa dan dia tidak akan puas hanya dengan permainan remeh atau sekedar foreplay.

Naruto terus menghujam diri Sakura yang kini hanya bisa pasrah dan diam tak berdaya, tak lama kemudian tubuh Naruto mengejang dan mengeluarkan sperma di dalam rahim Sakura.

Hangat.

Naruto merasa lega, 1 beban telah terlepas.

" Hang...hangat..," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Maafkan Tou-chan, Tou-chan mengeluarkannya lagi di dalam dirimu " wajah Naruto bergerak naik – turun karena berbantal payudara Sakura.

" Tidak apa- apa, aku sedang tidak dalam masa subur."

Sakura mengelus rambut jabrik Naruto, sedangkan Naruto kembali meremas dada Sakura dengan tempo lembut lalu menjilatnya dengan rakus.

" Tou-chan rindu kepada mereka, Tou-chan tidak sempat memainkannya tadi karena 1 bagian tubuhmu itu benar – benar menyita semua perhatian Tou-chan," Naruto menyeringai menggoda dan kembali menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

" Mereka juga rindu Tou-chan," Sakura mengarahkan puncak payudaranya ke mulut Naruto dan Naruto dengan senang hati menerimanya, Sakura tahu ini gila tapi entahlah...wajah Naruto benar – benar menghancurkan akal sehatnya.

" Rasanya lebih manis dari yang Tou-chan ingat sebelumnya, " Sakura tergelak mendengar pujian Naruto, tak lama kemudian Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan itu membuat Naruto melepas pagutannya.

" Kenapa?" Naruto mengernyit tak suka.

" Aku belum memasak makan malam, lagipula Tou-chan pasti capek dan lapar karena baru pulang dari Kyoto," Sakura menyingkap selimut dan mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga kontak fisik mereka terlepas.

" Tou-chan tidak keberatan tidak makan malam, asal kau mau menjadi penggantinya," Naruto menyeringai,Sakura mengenakan bajunya kembali dan melangkah keluar.

" Aku hanya ingin menjadi putri Tou-chan yang berbakti."

Kata itu seperti sebuah tamparan bagi Naruto.

Naruto tahu, gadis itu adalah putrinya...darah dagingnya dan buah hatinya dengan Karin. Tapi kini dia telah menodai arti seorang putri, dia yang telah merusak masa depan putrinya dan menghancurkan masa depannya.

" Sakura..," Naruto meremas selimut dan mengusap bekas saliva disudut bibirnya.

Ia berdosa...dosa besar.

Pada awalnya semua berjalan baik, Sakura adalah putri yang baik dan Naruto adalah ayah yang penyayang. Walaupun Sakura tidak punya ibu, ia tidak merasa terlahir menjadi gadis yang malang, Ayahnya bilang ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya.

Awalnya Sakura sedih karena tak punya Ibu seperti teman – temannya, namun akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia masih punya Naruto, ayah yang sangat menyayanginya.

Hubungan mereka semakin membaik dari hari ke hari, sering pergi bersama,melakukan aktivitas bersama, sehingga Naruto merasa menemukan figur wanita yang sangat dicintainya dalam diri gadis 15 tahun ini. Lagipula Naruto hanya melihat Sakura, ia tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun selain Sakura sejak Karin meninggal. Hanya Sakura.

Akhirnya perasaan aneh tumbuh dalam diri Naruto, ia menginginkan Sakura sama seperti ia menginginkan Karin dahulu. Dia mencintai Sakura lebih dari dia mencintai Karin, oleh karena itu Naruto melakukan ini...mencegah Sakura untuk pergi darinya, mencegahnya untuk jatuh cinta kepada orang lain dengan cara menjadikan Sakura milik Naruto.

Harus jadi milik Naruto.

_narusaku_

" Gosok punggungku dengan benar, Tou-chan," protes Sakura saat dirasa tangan ayahnya mengelana kebagian tubuh lain.

Pria 35 tahun itu mendengus dan kembali meneruskan tugasnya, ia merasa tergoda untuk menjelajah bagian tubuh Sakura. Insting lelakinya bangkit dan minta dipuaskan, dia tidak peduli lagi pada status keduanya.

" Yakin tidak mau Tou-chan gosokkan bagian tubuhmu yang lain?"

" Tidak," jawab Sakura ketus.

Naruto membalik posisi Sakura menjadi menghadapnya,

" Gantian, sekarang kau gosok punggung Tou-chan," Sakura memutar bola mata.

" Berbalik!" perintah Sakura

" Tou- chan tidak bisa, kau lihat ... kakiku panjang," Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

' huh...alasan' gumam Sakura.

Kini ia naik ke pangkuan Naruto agar bisa mencapai punggung sang ayah yang lebar, sesuatu di bawah air mengenai milik Sakura. Panas dan keras.

Sakura tahu sebenarnya ini hanya akal – akalan Naruto agar dapat bercinta denganya lagi.

Sakura tetap fokus untuk menggosok punggung Naruto walau wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah ayahnya itu. Hembusan nafas hangat menerpa mata Sakura hingga mau tidak mau ia harus mendongak. Sakura mendapati Naruto memejamkan matanya, seperti meresapi sesuatu.

" Tou-chan..?" panggil Sakura.

Tiba – tiba Sakura merasa sesuatu memasukinya, sesuatu yang sama seperti yang lalu – lalu. Sakura mengerang nikmat.

" Kau merasakannya, Sakura –chan?" suara Naruto berubah menjadi serak

" Apa?" suara Sakura tak kalah parau karena ia sedang merasakan sesuatu yang membuat jiwanya hampir terlepas.

" Kehangantan ini," Jawab Naruto.

" Iya," Sakura mendongak.

" Aku tidak akan menghentikannya, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin terus bersamamu," Kata – kata Naruto membuat Sakura terbelalak.

Ayahnya...

" ya," balas Sakura lagi.

" Aku...," Naruto membuka mata dan menampilkan iris biru safirnya " tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku meskipun itu adalah jodoh yang dikirim Tuhan untukmu sekalipun."

...egois.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Gimana ? hancur banget ya ?

Aku gak tahu gimana ide ini bisa mempengaruhiku untuk membuat fic nista ini :'(

Buat yang berminat silahkan review ya...

Salam kenal

Cygnus


	2. Tou -chan

Halooo…..merindukan saya? Hehehe

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update kali ini, sebenarnya saya sangat senang karena banyak yang kasih respon positif untuk fanfic saya dan membuat saya ingi segera update tapi dikarenakan beberapa alasan saya memilih mengundur update.

Maaf….Oke , karena fic ini sudah begitu di tunggu (halah -_-) langsung aja..

Warning : gaje, typos, tidak sempurna, abal, rated m , incest.

Sekali lagi saya peringatkan bahwa ada banyak ketidak baikan dalam fic saya jadi klik back jika anda tidak yakin.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Tou – chan**

" Sakura!" teriak Ino.

" Ino ? "

" Ya ampun Forehead, kau berjalan cepat sekali, aku sampai harus berlari untuk mengejarmu" protes Ino.

" Aku buru – buru, aku harus mengantarkan map ini pada Sasori – sensei dan Shikamaru."

" Memang apa isinya?" tanya Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengimbangi jalan Sakura yang begitu cepat.

" Tidak tahu, aku hanya disuruh mengantarkan. Ini perintah Tou-chan," Sakura mengibaskan rambut pink miliknya sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti.

_NARUSAKU_

" Manusia memiliki organ reproduksi sebagai sarana untuk berkembang biak," suara Sasori menggema di seluruh ruang kedap suara itu. Para murid memperhatikan dengan seksama.

" Manusia melakukan kopulasi atau persetubuhan agar dapat menciptakan individu baru...," Sakura hanya menatap kosong anatomi tubuh manusia dan bagan alat reproduksi di depannya. Ia tahu tentang hal ini, ia bahkan telah berulang kali melakukannya dengan ayahnya.

Miris sekali.

" kita akan mempelajari tentang silsilah ataupun keturunan yang akan dihasilkan," kata Sasori sambil menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

" Saat di sekolah menengah pertama, kalian mungkin sudah...,"

kata - kata Sasori seakan menghilang begitu saja digantikan oleh sekelebat wajah dan tawa seseorang.

' Sakura - chan, Tou - chan sangat mencintaimu '

lalu...

' Kau tahu Sakura - chan, Tou - chan tidak akan membiarkan dirimu terluka,'

dan...

' Apapun yang terjadi kau adalah milik Tou - chan.' kata - kata itu serasa berputar - putar di dalam otak Sakura, ia meremas rok pendeknya.

" Gen resesif yang digabung dengan gen resesif akan menghasilkan keturunan yang tidak sempurna, oleh karena itu agama kita dan Negara Jepang melarang pernikahan antar saudara karena bisa menghasilkan keturunan yang cacat."

kata terakhir itu, membuat Sakura terbelalak.

Apa katanya? cacat ?

Antar Saudara ?

Cacat?

CACAT?

Tidak mungkin.

" Ano Sensei, apakah itu mutlak? maksudku apa tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa anak yang dihasilkan bisa normal? " Sakura memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

" Tentu bisa Namikaze - san, namun persentasinya sangat kecil, " Sakura mengangguk dan kembali meremas roknya kemudian tangan mungilnya mengelus perutnya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir, ia...ia melakukannya dengan Ayahnya.

Itu tidak akan terjadi kan? tidak akan ada bayi yang cacat 'kan?

Tidak

Tidak akan ada jika hal itu dihentikan, Sakura rasa ini semua harus berakhir.

_NARUSAKU_

" Kau bercanda 'kan?" Namikaze Naruto marah, wajahnya memerah, ia membanting tas koper miliknya.

" Tidak. Aku ingin Tou - chan menikah lagi, dan akhiri hubungan kita! Kita mulai dari awal lagi, kita anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi," Sakura menunduk gelisah, tubuh kecilnya semakin terlihat kecil saat ia memeluk diri sendiri dan meringkuk di atas sofa.

" Aku tidak akan menghentikannya," putus Naruto, Sakura mengernyit lalu mendongak tak setuju.

" Tapi ...,"

" Tapi apa? Apa kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepada laki - laki lain?"

Apa? tidak. sama sekali tidak. Tapi perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura mempunyai ide baru.

" Ya," kata Sakura lirih.

Naruto menatap Sakura garang, mata birunya tak sejenaka biasanya. Ia melempar dasi yang dipakainya dan membanting vas kaca yang ada diatas meja.

" Kau milikku Sakura - chan, kau milik Tou - chan."

Sakura menggeleng cepat.

" Tidak Tou - chan. Aku putri Tou - chan, yang kita lakukan selama ini salah! Lagipula apa kata orang saat kita melakukan ini."

" Aku tidak peduli perkataan orang, yang Tou - chan pedulikan dan Tou - chan inginkan adalah kau. Hanya kau," Naruto mendekat, dan mencengkram bahu Sakura.

" Apa salah Tou - chan? Apa kekurangan Tou - chan? Akan kulakukan apapun demi kau, Sakura - chan!" Naruto mencium pipi Sakura lembut, wajah berkerut tak suka, ia ingin Sakura - nya kembali seperti dulu. Manis dan penurut.

" Tou - chan pantas bahagia . . . . . ," Sakura menangis, suaranya bergetar.

" Tou - chan bahagia, sangat bahagia."

" ..tapi tidak denganku," potong Sakura.

Naruto semakin murka, ia merobek paksa baju Sakura dan menyingkap rok pendek warna biru yang Sakura pakai.

" Tidak. Tubuh ini, setiap bagiannya, jiwamu dan kau adalah milikku. Selamanya."

Sakura memberontak saat Naruto mendorongnya ke lantai, ia terus bergerak saat Naruto menciumnya dengan rakus. Sakura tidak mau lagi lagi terlena dan akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama, dimana dia selalu mendesahkan nama Naruto dan terisinya rahim kecil di dalam perut ramping Sakura dengan sperma Naruto.

" Tou- chan! " Jerit Sakura, ia menangis. Seketika itu Naruto langsung diam tak bergerak.

" Kita akhiri semua ini Tou- chan, terima kasih untuk segalanya," Sakura bangkit dan berlari menaiki tangga.

" Belum . . . . . belum Sakura. Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Malam begitu sunyi, hampir seharian ini Sakura tak keluar kamar. Ia takut bertemu Naruto. Ia membuang semua pakaian yang pernah dipakainya saat bercinta dengan Naruto.  
Sakura benci dirinya sendiri, benci saat dirinya tergoda, saat dirinya ingin kembali ke pelukan Naruto.

" Sakura- chan," panggil Naruto dari luar.

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

" Sakura - chan "

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan selalu menampilkan sosok yang sama.

Namikaze Naruto.

Sang Ayah mendekat dan menyingkap selimut yang dipakai Sakura untuk bersembunyi.

" Ada apa?" Suara parau Sakura terdengar begitu menggoda ditelinga Naruto.

" Maafkan Tou-chan."

" Hmm " sahut Sakura terdengar tak ikhlas, Naruto membelai rambut pink Sakura.

" Tou - chan tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, tentu kau punya alasan menyuruh Tou-chan menikah lagi."

" Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya ingin punya Ibu seperti teman - teman," Sakura mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

" Kau sudah punya Sakura -chan, ibu dan istri Tou- chan sekarang adalah kau."

Naruto menyeringai.

" Putri Ayah sudah menjadi gadis cantik, seperti bunga yang diperebutkan tapi ...sayangnya Tou-chan tak mengizinkan orang lain memetikmu," Naruto mengelus punggung Sakura, ia menunggu reaksi Sakura. Reaksi dimana Sakura memeluknya atau reaksi dimana Sakura akan melemparinya dengan bantal karena dianggap menggombal.

Tidak apa - apa.

Tidak masalah jika Naruto babak belur asal Sakura senang dan kembali tertawa seperti sebelumnya.

" Tou-chan bersedia melakukan apapun untukku 'kan?" Sakura tetap tak bereaksi, walau ia berbicara, wajahnya masih tertutup bantal.

" Tentu, " jawab Naruto singkat.

" Aku ingin kita akhiri semua ini," Sakura berkata dengan nada memelus.

" Aku tidak bisa...," Naruto menjawab dengan suara lirih.

" Ke...kenapa?" Akhirnya Sakura bangkit dan menatap Naruto.

" Tou-chan sudah terlalu jauh melangkah... tidak bisa kembali, pintu masuk sudah terkunci Sakura-chan. Yang bisa Tou-chan lakukan adalah tetap berjalan dan berusaha menemukan pintu keluar," Naruto tersenyum manis.

" Dan itu akan akan Tou-chan lakukan bersamamu, kau dan Tou-chan."

_NARUSAKU_

Angin musim panas menerpa dedaunan, menimbulkan bunyi riuh yang menentramkan.

Sakura, gadis pink itu suka memandangi pohon momoji yang bergerak riang dari balkon kamarnya.

Ia juga ingin bisa terbang, seperti guguran daun, tidak perlu takut jatuh, tidak perlu takut merasakan sakit, tidak perlu khawatir kalau Tou-chanmu akan mencari.

Tiba - tiba benda kecil dalam sakunya berbunyi.

" Moshi -moshi," ucap Sakura.

" Tsunade baa- chan? iya ...sudah lama sekali," jawab Sakura dengan riang.

" Apa? Tou-chan? Dia sedang berada di fukushima," Sakura bersandar pada daun jendela.

" Benarkah? Oh. begitu ...ehm...baa-chan aku butuh bantuan...,"

Sakura berbicara dengan muka serius, ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi namun tak lama kemudian tersenyum lega.

" Arigato, baa-chan."

Ia menghela nafas dan menutup teleponnya,

" Aku harap ini akan berhasil.."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Gimana yang kedua? tambah parah kah?

bagi yang berminat silahkan review!

salam

cygnus


	3. Chapter 3

Halo minna – san!

makasih dan makasih buat respon kalian atas fic ini, tapi saya mendapat masalah yang cukup berat yaitu saya kehilangan ide. Gimana?

Saya benar - benar tidak sabar untuk update kali ini dan melihat respon kalian. Dan saya ingatkan lagi kalau dalam fic ini ada banyak ketidak baikan, jadi kalau kalian semua tidak yakin segera klik back. Dan tak lupa spesial thanks buat temen aku yang udah mau membantuku dalam pengerjaan.

WARNING : GAJE, INCEST, RATED M, TYPOS, ABAL.

oke langsung aja. . . . . . .

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TOU - CHAN**

Senja hampir tiba, Sakura membawa semangkuk besar sup tulang iga buatannya. Ia menunggu Tou-channya pulang. Ayahnya bilang, ia akan pulang ke Tokyo sore ini. Tak lama sebuah porsche masuk ke pekarangan rumah bergaya modern ini. Sakura tersenyum senang.

" Tadaima, " Naruto melonggarkan dasi coklat miliknya.

" Okaeri " Sakura ber-ojigi.

Rambut pink-nya ia sanggul tinggi, gaun hitam polosnya tak mengurangi pesona Sakura. Satu hal lagi yang selalu disukai Naruto, celemek biru bergambar burung begitu melekat di tubuh Sakura. Sakura melepas jas milik Ayahnya dan membawa tas koper ke ruang kerja Naruto. Naruto mengerjap tak mengerti, memang sudah biasa Sakura bersikap seperti ini tapi ada yang aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui.

" Apa Tou-chan ingin makan sup?" Naruto mengangguk, Sakura mengambil semangkuk sup dan meletakkannya di depan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sakura dalam, wajah Sakura terlihat ceria tapi ada sesuatu. Naruto bersumpah melihat kilat kesedihan dimata emerald Sakura.

" Kenapa? ada yang salah dengan wajahnku?" Sakura meraba pipi tirusnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

" Baiklah, ayo dimakan. Sup-nya akan menangis jika tidak segera dimakan," ucap Sakura sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi kemulutnya.

" Itadakimasu," ucap Naruto, ia tertawa. Sakura telah kembali seperti dulu.

Lembut, perhatian.

Ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Sakura akan selalu bersamanya.

Itu pasti.

_skip time_

Acara makan malam di rumah keluarga Namikaze telah usai, piring, gelas dan berbagai peralatan makan yang lain masih berserakan di atas meja. Memang keluarga Nmaikaze tidak memiliki pembantu tetap, mereka tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tinggal di rumah megah itu.

Bertanya dimana Naruto & Sakura?

Kalian akan menemukannya berada di salah satu kamar dilantai pertama. Berada dikamar dekat dapur, kamar itu sebenarnya kamar untuk pembantu tapi beberapa bulan telah disulap menjadi tempat strategis untuk bercinta.

Didalamya, ada 2 orang berbeda gender yang saling mendesah tak karuan, menahan nikmat dunia yang dibawa dari masing- masing pihak. Sakura terengah - engah, ia terasa hancur. Tubuhnya serasa ingin meledak ke udara dan menghambur jadi satu.

Sudah 2 kali ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan, namaun pria di atasnya sama sekali tak berhenti.

" Aku menginginkannya. . . . sangat . . . .ingin . ," Naruto mendorong tubuhnya dan semakin menghimpit tubuh Sakura, sedangkan Sakura yang tak mengerti maksudNaruto hanya diam, memejamkan mata dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Itulah dia, walaupun dalam situasi seperti ini, dalam posisi kesakitan Sakura tidak mau menyakiti orang lain. Sakura tidak ingin menyalurkan rasa sakitnya pada tubuh Naruto, ia tidak ingin menjambak Naruto atau mencakar tubuh Naruto.

Walau Naruto selalu bilang bahwa Sakura boleh melakukan apapun pada tubuh pria itu, Sakura tetap tidak bisa. Yah kadang ia terpaksa mencakar agar Naruto merasa dihargai.

Sakura ingin dirinya merasakan rasasakit ini agar ia ingat betapa tidak enaknya, betapa desa dan hinanya.

Biar tubuhnya kapok dan terluka.

" Aku menginginkan adabayi di dalam perutmu. Benihku, anak kita," Lanjut Naruto.

Apa? Bayi? Bahkan Sakura masih 15 tahun.

Apa Naruto sudah tidak waras?

Gila tingkat tinggi?

" Aku masih 15 tahun," Sanggah Sakura, ia harus lakukan apapun agar Naruto mengirungkan niatnya.

" Aku tidak bisa menunggu, Tou-chan sudah terlalu tua, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak.

" Kalau begitu lakukanlah."

" Kau tidak menolak lagi?" Naruto kembali mendorong diri.

" Kalaupun aku menolak, apa Tou-chan akan berhenti?"

" Tidak," Jawab Naruto mutlak.

Hal selanjutnya mungkin sudah dapat ditebak,tapi ada1 hal yang mengganjal pikiran Sakura.

' Apa anakku akan cacat?'

' Apa aku siap?'

Sakura harus siap. Lakukan hal ini, karena ini akan jadi yang terakhir untuk Naruto dan Sakura. Terakhir kalinya ia merasakan hangat didalam dirinya, karena setalah ini Sakura tidak mau merasakan cairan itu mengisinya lagi.

Ia mohon, ia benar - benar tidak ingin.

_Narusaku_

Fajar telah menyingsing, tirai warna biru di kamar kecil itu terbuka lebar, terhempas angin, terbang dan menimbulkan bunyi gesekan besi. Tak ada 1 makhluk pun di dalamnya, hanya ada beberapa lembar kertas putih diatas ranjang dan bungkusan warna hijau perak.

Naruto memutar kenop pintu kamar yang terletakk di dekat dapur itu, ia tersenyum bahagis.

" Waktunya bangun, tidak mau terlambat sekolah 'kan Sakura-chan?" Tiada jawaban.

" Sakura-chan?" Pnggil Naruto, namun tak ada jawaban.

Naruto mulai panik, ia tak melihat siapapun, kamarnya bersih, ranjangnya rapi seperti tak pernah ditiduri, pasti sudah dibereskan oleh Sakura sewaktu Naruto pergi.

Naruto mengambil kotak dan selembar kertas yang ada diatas ranjang. Kertas itu hanya berisikan kata ' MAAFKAN AKU ' dan kotak berwarna hijau itu berisikan baju pemberian Naruto sebagai kado ulang tahun Sakura yang ke -15,foto Sakura dan Naruto, kalung kristal warna hijau kesayangan Sakura dan sebuah sapu tangan pink.

Naruto merasa tidak beres, perasaannya tidak enak. Ia harap ini hanya lelucon.

Ia harap setelah ini Sakura akan muncul dari balik pintu dan tertawa keras, mengatakan betapa bodohnya Naruto karena sudah tertipu atau Sakura sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan minta ditemukan. Naruto berlari ke lantai atas . . .ke kamar Sakura. Dengan tergesa Naruto membuka lemari pakaian Sakura.

Berantakan...

Sebagian baju di lemari Sakura telah diambil.

Tidak mungin kalau . . . .

" BRENGSEK," Naruto memukul pintu lemari, bogem mentahnya itu mengakibatkan tangannya terluka.

- Sakura Pergi...!

Sementara itu . . . . .

Sakura sudah berada disini, dikota yang cukup besar di Jepang.

Osaka.

Kota industri di Jepangitu begitu ramai, Sakura bahkan harus berusaha mencari celah untuk lewat. Hari sudah menjelang sore, Sakura sudah memperkirakannya. Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Osaka bukanlah 1 atau 2 jam saja tapi butuh waktu seharian.

Setalah sekian lama akhirnya Sakura bisa berkunjung lagi ke Osaka, Ayahnya tak pernah mengizinkannya pergi sendiri dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal. Ia tahu Naruto hanya berusaha menjaganya, menjaganya dari dunia luar.

Skura terus berjalan hingga sampai di perumahan yang cukup asri. Ia mengenalinya, rumah Tsunade sama sekali tak berubah, hanya ada tambahan berupa pagar beton di depan rumah.

" Ting - tong," Sakura menekan bel merah yangada disamping pintu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik membukakan pintu dan memekik gembira.

" Sakura-chan?" Tsunade memeluk keponakannya itu.

" Baa-chan."

" Kau benar - benar kemari sendirian? dimana si baka Naruto itu?" Tsunade memesang tampang galak.

" Baa-chan, sebenarnya aku tidak.. . . .aku tidak berpamitan pada Tou-chan," Sakura menunduk lesu.

" Apa? jadi yang kau bilang tempo hari ingin berlibur dan butuh tempat refreshing itu maksudnya kabur?" Tsunade menutup mulutnya seolah tak percaya yang diucapkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

" Kau ada masalah dengan Tou-chanmu?"

" Hmm," Jawab Sakura.

" Katakan pada Baa-chan, apa yang dilakukan ayahmu? dia memukulmu? memarahimu?"

" Tidak. Tou-chan sayang padaku, tapi . . . dia terlalu protektiv, membatasiku untuk melakukan ini dan itu."

1 kebohongan. Dalam hati Sakura ia meminta maaf yang sebesar - besarnya pada Tsunade.

" Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu, dia ayahmu, dia tahu yang terbaik untukmu."

Tsunade membawa koper Sakura dan menggandeng keponakan cantiknya itu mauk kedalam rumah, sementara Sakura meremas tangannya sendiri.

Terbaik, huh?

Apakah menjadikan putrimu sendiri sebagai teman tidurmu adalah yang terbaik? itu tak lebih dari tindakan menentang takdir Tuhan. Harusnya dari dulu Sakura menolak, bukannya malah mengiyakan ajakan Ayahnya untuk tidur bersama dan akhirnya terjadilah peristiwa itu.

" Tapi berhubung kau sudah ada di Osaka, anggap ini liburan, tenagkan dirimu."

" Arigato Baa-chan."

Sakura menghela nafas lega, matanya memandang ke setiap bagian rumah milik Baa-channya itu. Paling tidak ia akan disini untuk waktu 3 - 5 hari, setelah itu ia akan mencari tempat tinggal lain.

Setidaknya Sakura tahu Osaka adalah tempat yang aman untuk saat ini . . .

Jadi, selamat tinggal Ayah.

_NARUSAKU_

" Moshi - moshi Ino-chan, apa Sakura ada dirumahmu? . . .Tidak? aa. ..Arigato."

Naruto membanting teleponnya, ini sudah teman Sakura ke - 34 yang ia telepon. Kenapa tidak ada yang tahu? Sakuranya? Dimana Sakuranya? Naruto butuh gadis pink itu, . . .dimana?

" Sial! Brengsek. Sakura-chan . .," Naruto meraung tak jelas.

Sudah 1 hari Sakura tak pulang, dimana gadis itu? dia makan apa? tidur diamana?bagaimana kalau ada yang berbuat jahat padanya?

" Kenapa Sakura-chan? kenapa kau pergi? Tou-chan kurang apa? apa Tou-chan jahat padamu? Pulanglah!" Suara Naruto yang mulanya penuh amarah semakin lirih dan terdengar putus asa.

Naruo mengusap lembut bingkai kaca yang berisi foto Sakura yang sedang menggendong boneka panda yang manis sekali. Naroto menitikkan air mata, ia serasa akan mati karena Sakura hilang.

Jantungnya sakit, sakit sekali.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

TO BE CONTINUE...

Haa...gimana? tambah membosankan atau kurang konflik? Jujur aja aku kehilangan ide, jadi bagi yang mau nyumbang ide untuk cerita ini silahkan review

Salam

Cygnus


End file.
